Hell on High Water
by Blueflame02
Summary: When Cy-gor escapes from a remote research center, Spawn heads to Beach City to stop him. On the way, he enters the Kindergarten. During the rumble, mysterious beings interrupt and, in the scuffle, Cy-gor escapes. Will he be able to work with them, or will he end up finally lose it.


**Prologue**

A lone man stands on a helipad in remote location. His Short brown hair waving in the air like a wave at a beach. The lab coat he wore shined like a snow white star, showing his dedication to his work and his intellect, while his clothes underneath betray him as a slob and a man with no sense of time or cleanliness. The files tucked into his arms were of showed great importance to him. He had been waiting for three hours for the arrival of his superior to discuss something of great importance. As he was thinking to himself a small dot appeared over the horizon.

The dot slowly grew bigger and bigger, while the sound of spinning blades grew more and more distinct. Soon, the full size of the helicopter came into view. The sound of the spinning blades were louder than a thunderstorm. As soon as the helicopter landed, a figure came out of the opening door. She had a military-style buzz cut with mocha brown eyes that lacked any emotions. Her uniform radiated authority and respect. Her bages shined brighter than the sun on a sunny day. She stood before before the man with the folders. "Professor King," she snarled.

"General Nason," replied the man with the folders.

"I assume the project is ready?" Gen. Neason asked.

"Yes ma'am. Right this way."

"Good. It better be good. You know how much I love wasting my time on these little shenanigans." she growled.

A smidge of fear hit the professor, "Yes ma'am." he whimpered.

As they walked into the facility, a pair of eyes watches them from the distance. "Perfect." she smiled.

As the two people maneuver the labyrinth of corridors and rooms, the Prof. asked, "I'm sure you're aware of what we do hear, correct?"

"Research and development." she replied.

"Yeah, but that's just a front for the press. What we really do here is weapons testing, and not the boring kind like remodeling rifles and saying that they're new. No, what we do is we test new types of missiles and other W. . But recently, we found the motherload." Professor King confirmed. As the professor went on about the discovery he made, they reached a small metallic door. "One moment please." Professor requested.

Professor King reached into his lab coat pocket and produced and small keycard. He swiped it on a card scanner. After a moment, the light switch from red to green, indicating the door was now unlocked. The room the two entered was outlined with computer terminals from the back all the way to the front with buttons flashing light shining stars. In the front of the room, there were three windows. What they showed was shrouded in darkness. "In this room is what we've been studying for the past month. And it took twice as long to convince the general in charge to bring it here." remarked Professor King.

With a press of a few buttons and a flip of switch, the room beyond erupted in blinding light. When both of their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw the creature inside. The creature enormous primeape, much like a gorilla, standing about twelve feet. Covered from head to toe are stitches much like frankenstein creating his monster. In place of his right arm is a replica of his arm, only more robotic, wrapped in steel platings. On its wrist were large wristbands that held it within place.

"Is that…?" asked General Nason.

"Indeed it is." assured professor -gor." he smiled. "This is the creature that ransacked New York a while back. We plan to use the Frederick Willheim's experiment and reverse it. If we can fix what went wrong with the experiment, then we can create super soldiers to destroy our enemies!" he claimed.

Suddenly the lights went out. The two looked at each other. "Uh… Is this part of the project?" asked the general generally confused.

"Warning. Power generators have be disconnected." announced the voice on the speakers.

"Someone must have destroyed the power generators!" Professor King realized. "Which means…"

Meanwhile, inside the beast's cage, the lights flickered and died. The wristbands unlocked, freeing the beast's enormous hands. With a small grunt, the creature reared up and pounded its chest, declaring its authority. Finally it bellowed a fusion of rage and fear.

"Shut this facility down immediately!" demanded the general.

Instively, the professor went to one of the computer terminals and pressed one of the buttons. Immediately, there was loud ringing sound echoing from the halls. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL," the voice on the speakers warned. "SUBJECT IS ON THE LOOSE! REPEAT, SUBJECT IS ON THE LOOSE! SUBJECT IS CONSIDERED TO BE ARMED AND VERY DANGEROUS. ORDERS ARE ALIVE IF YOU CAN, DEAD IF YOU MUST." ordered the voice.

As the voice was reciting its orders, a baltalin 0f armed men and women were storming the halls towards the biotechnical abomination. "Open fire!" one of the men cried out. Immediately there was clashes of thunder. The beast cried out a roar of pain and anger, and, with one sweep of its arm, knowed the entire battalion aside like yesterday's trash. Once the smoke cleared, the beast charged at the giant, twin metal doors.

As the beast continued its onslaught on the doors, a small, blue assailant readied a wand-like device and and shot forth a small device, which landed and embedded on the beast's neck. The device let out a high pitch squeal that caused the beast to act in a more violent manner. The blue assallient smiled with glee. She raised her wand and the sound increases, causing even more pain to creature, until it finally snapped and broke open the twin doors.

As the creatrue raced off into the night, the two surviovors-Professor King And General Nason-looked on in horror as their biggest payady ran way. "The Presidnet's not gonna like this…" Groned the general.

A few hours later, the same blue assalint from the base flew to a remote cave, far from the base. Once inside, she took out a smile, mulitcolored diamond and twisted it until the yellow side was complete. The diamond rose from the ground and unfolded into a massive screen, howing forth a large yellow head that recked of authorty. "What is it, Aquamarine?" she commanded.

"My misson is complete, my diamond." she said as she crossed her arms to make a diamond shape.

"Good. I want you to follow it and make sure it finds Rose Quartz and make her pay for what she's done." ordered the giant yellow head.

"Yes, my diamond." replied Aquamarine. After she finished her statment, the screen went yellow and folded down back into the small diamond. "Tooo-paaaazzzz." she called out in a sweet, child-like manner. Suddenly a large orange being walked up to Aquamarine, her eyes souless and with out a sliver of emotion. "Let's go check in on our new friend…" she cackled sinisterly. Soon they left the cave and on to the cybernetic monster.

 **Author's note: Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my 1st ever fanfic. So, please reply and give me some advice, feedback, what you want to happen, or anything like that. Thank you for reding and I will get right to work on the first chapter.**


End file.
